Coming Home
by JESSting123
Summary: Alex. Olivia. Begins with Alex coming home from WPP and bringing something extra and ends....well, you'll see. Read and review my loves!
1. You're Going Home

Disclaimer: Not mine

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Still.**

**Author's Note: Well, I know I've pretty much disappeared but I'm back now. And I know I normally do EO but this story is my new obsession, AO. And now that Casey is leaving I feel that I need to do a story to bring Alex back!**

_**Alex's POV**_

The blaring alarm wakes me and I yawn smacking it until it turns off. Before I left NYC I was a great morning person, I guess I picked up the crankiness from her.

Sighing, I stand and stretch, my vertebrae popping sharply. I pull her old NYPD shirt over my tank and her old boxers over my boy briefs then walk into the other bedroom down the hall.

When I open the door I can't help but smile. Antonio is sprawled across his bed with one arm hanging over the edge and his face buried in the pillow with his sheets and comforter on the floor.

On the other bed my baby, Jayden, lays curled up in the fetal position with his covers up to his chin. I still can't believe he's here, with me, and mine. His wavy brown hair curls slightly over his ears and flips up at the back of his neck, his olive toned skin glistens in the sunlight from the window across the room. He looks just like his mom.

When I came back for the trial and Olivia stayed with me in that hotel room, we had a long talk. Our feelings resurfaced and we made love once again. Laying on our sides staring into each other's eyes she made a confession. She wanted a baby. She had gotten some of her eggs frozen and wanted me to carry her child.

At first I had adamantly said no. I didn't want to bring a child into the world I live in, constantly moving, always being in danger and having to watch my back was hard enough. But when I looked into her eyes I could see how much she wanted that, needed it even. So I agreed. Her eggs were shipped to my new location and I began trying to get pregnant as soon as Antonio and I were settled.

The in vitro worked on the first try. Twelve and a half months after I left NYC for the second time, I gave birth to Jayden Alexander Benson-Cabot. He had to go by a different last name, Anderson, but the Feds allowed his birth certificate to have the correct last name.

Now I live in a little suburban two bedroom, two bathroom house outside of Tulsa. I go by Jamie, Antonio, now eleven years old, goes by Desmond, and Jayden, who is 5, uses his real name.

After waking up my son and "nephew," I get out Jayden's clothes and leave them to dress as I do the same.

Thirty minutes later I walk out into the kitchen in jeans and a cobalt blue empire waist shirt. Antonio is eating Fruity Pebbles and Jayden is eating Coco Puffs. They're both dressed in Yankees shirts and khaki shorts.

"Alright guys, you ready for school?" I smile as they both groan but frown when I hear a knock at the door.

Grabbing the handgun out of a high drawer that the boys can't reach I motion for them to be quiet and stay put. I check the peephole and sigh seeing Agent Hammond's stoic face on the porch.

I wrench the door open and give him a fake smile, forgetting the gun in my hand, "Agent, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

He eyes the gun in my hand but looks me straight in the eye, "You can go home Alexandra."

Oh.

My.

God.


	2. Mommy?

Disclaimer: Not mine

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Still. So sad.**

**Author's Note: Well, thank you all for your fantastical reviews! I'm throwing in a bit of a loop with Antonio because I really don't know exactly how to write him in with Alex, Liv and Jayden for the rest of the story. But no worries, he's not dying or anything. In fact, I'm bringing back an old friend to help us out with that situation.**

_**Alex's POV**_

Home.

Home is such a foreign concept to me now. Jayden and Antonio, that's the only thing I recognize as a sign of home. And Olivia. So I guess New York is home, still. No, not still, again.

It isn't until I choke out a sob that I realize I'm crying and I feel Jayden's little arms wrap around my waist.

"Mommy? What's the matter?" I'm sobbing so hard I can't answer him so he looks to Hammond and frowns, "What happened Hammy?"

Agent Hammond frowns at the nickname and I bite back a smile. He glances at me and I give him a small nod. "You, your mother and Antonio are going to New York, Jayden. Where your mother and Antonio lived before you were born. Where your other mother lives."

Oh shit! I didn't know he was going to say _that_! Jayden has seen pictures of Liv, he knows she's his mother. I tell him stories about her all the time, the children she's saved, the women she's helped, the men she's put away. I keep the gruesome details to myself, he's too young for that, but I tell him she's a hero.

But the one thing he doesn't know is that she's alive. Ironic, I know, since I'm the one who is supposedly dead, but I didn't know what to tell him when he asked why he never saw his other mommy, so I said she was dead.

He looks at me with confusion etched into his chocolate brown eyes and murmurs, "Mommy? What's Hammy talkin' about? Mommy 'Livia is an angel."

God, I'm an idiot.

_**Olivia's POV**_

I got the call at 3 in the morning. The whole Columbian cartel had been taken out. I saw the bodies in the morgue myself.

I cried when I heard Hammond's voice on the end of the line. I cried when Melinda smiled at me over the body of the ringleader. I cried when I looked at the picture of Alex on my bedside table. I cried harder than I ever had in my life when I looked at the picture Alex had sent me under the alias name of Lexi Benson. It was the one picture I had of my son, two days old in his mother's arms.

I've never cried that much in my life.

Laying in my bed now, I smile at the azure blue walls that Alex painted mere months before she left. She loved that color, I did too. Matches her eyes.

My phone rings and I lazily reach over and pick it up, nothing could break my spirit now, not even a new case.

"Benson."

"Hey Liv. We still on for dinner tonight?"

Fuck.


	3. Oversized Reunion

Disclaimer: You all know they aren't mine

**Disclaimer: You all know they aren't mine.**

**Author's Note: This one goes out to forgotten-serenity, one of my favorite authors and the only reason I'm updating as quickly as I am. So thank her. Oh, and this is payback for that stunt you pulled girly.**

_**Alex's POV**_

Here I am, sitting in the aisle seat of a cramped airplane on the way to Chicago, the one stop we have to make to get to New York. Antonio is in the middle seat reading a Harry Potter book for probably the seventh time and trying to ignore the tension between Jayden and I.

After almost two hours of crying, calming, explaining, re-explaining, yelling, some more crying and a very mad little boy I had finally explained to him the situation.

Let's just say he has his mother's temper.

We left our little home three hours ago, a mere day after Hammond delivered the message, and Jayden still hasn't spoken one work unless it was necessary. One thing did make me smile though, as I was packing up the essentials in the bathroom I over heard a conversation between Jayden and Antonio. I couldn't hear much but what I did hear Jayden say was, "I really want Mommy and Mommy 'Livia to be my mommies together when we get to New York. Like, I wanna live with both of them and everything! I bet I'll love Mommy 'Livia as much as I love Mommy!"

It warmed my heart to hear that he was excited to meet Liv and even though I already knew he loved her I wasn't sure how he would react to having another mom.

The captain announces our arrival and I instruct the boys to pack their things in the carry-on and get ready to get off.

Just four hours until I reach skyscrapers, Mr. Sofftee, taxi cabs littering the street and most importantly, my Liv.

_**Olivia's POV**_

This sucks. This really sucks.

Casey has been asking me out ever since she replaced Alex and I've turned her down every time. And then, of course, the first time I accept an invitation to Maloney's and a movie, Alex is coming back.

I don't want to hurt her. I really don't. She's a nice enough person and physically attractive but I just don't love her.

I've never loved anyone like I loved, Alex. No. LOVE Alex. Present tense, not past. I'll always love her.

I glance at my watch and sigh. Casey will be here in a few minutes and God knows it isn't gonna be pretty.

Speak of the Devil, I hear a knock at the door and raise up to answer it. I open the door without checking the peephole smiling as much as I can.

When the first thing I see is blue eyes and blonde hair, I nearly faint.

She's home.

And, oh my God, my baby. He's so big, and he looks just like me.

Focusing intensely on my little family but unable to find words I fail to notice the footsteps in the hall until a flash of red hair appears behind Alex.

Casey.

Casey and Alex.

Casey and Alex and Jayden.

Casey and Alex and Jayden and me.

Casey and Alex and Jayden and me, in the same room.

Oh hell.


	4. TogetherBut With Who?

Disclaimer: You know the drill

**Disclaimer: You know the drill.**

**Author's Note: Eh...not much to say today. Sorry for the little wait. Big graduating 8****th**** grade field trip. Whoop dee dee for me! But yea, we walked a lot and my ankles and knees and calves and thighs all felt like jelly for a day or so. Well, read and review. And check out my one shot I'd Lie.**

_**Alex's POV**_

It's like heaven seeing her again. I almost laugh at the look on her face when she sees me and I can't hold back a smile when her eyes shift to Jayden and she gasps.

Jayden smiles and gives a little wave and she smiles back, tears rolling down her cheeks that I want desperately to kiss away. But I don't. I can't.

I have no idea what I am to her anymore. I know she told me she'd always love me but I had no expectations of her to wait. She shouldn't have had to.

I know she'll want to be in Jayden's life and be a mother to him but what I don't know is if that's all she'll want. Knowing how long it's been it's very possible that the only thing she can be is just Jayden's mother.

The last time I was here she informed me of a couple of guys and a few girls she'd picked up at bars. Regrets is what she called them. Drunken regrets to be more specific.

She also told me their new ADA, Novak, had been asking her out every chance she got.

The men and women that she called regrets didn't really bother me much. It was Casey Novak that got under my skin. I know Olivia has a thing for lawyers, as much as she'd like to deny it.

I have proof that I'm right. She dated Abbie Carmichael, dated, not just slept with her. Then there was Jeff York, the gay man that they found dead between my "death" and my "resurrection." And she told me she had a bit of a fling with one of my close friends, Serena Southerland. And then, of course, there's me.

So, you can see why Novak's constant proposals would worry me.

Well, hopefully, if she is with Novak, I can win her back. I know it's wrong of me to want her to myself after this long but I want her. Need her.

I love her.

_**Jayden's POV**_

My mommy is so pretty. Even prettier than in the pictures I have of her. And I look like her. Momma told me that a lot but I never really could tell from the pictures since they were all from far away.

But I do. I look just like her.

I'm glad I look like her. And I'm glad she's not dead. I'm kind of still mad at Momma but I know I shouldn't be. She said she was trying to keep me from hurting and I should be happy that she tried to protect me. I think I'm not going to be as mad anymore now that I have Mommy and Momma.

My mommy smiles at me and I have to smile back. I'm glad I'm going to be with her now. I hope she likes me.

Momma told me once that everyone like me, that the only people that don't are the bad people. She said I got that from my Mommy.

Maybe she's right because I know I already love my Mommy and, from the way she's smiling at me and Momma, I think she likes me too.

Maybe she even loves me.

_**Casey's POV**_

I'm excited. So damn excited. She finally said yes to my date proposal and now I'm on my way to go pick her up. This is phenomenal!

I've dreamed about this day for, what's it been, almost 5 years now. Maybe she's been wanting to be with me too. Maybe she's just scared. Well, after tonight she won't be. I'm determined to have the perfect date with her and then, hopefully, make love to her.

I'm walking into her building now and I feel so happy. Almost giddy.

It's five flights of stairs up to her floor and I'm in stilettos but the elevator is broken so I'll just have to deal.

I'm panting now, as I walk towards her door. There's a blonde lady with a little boy standing in her doorway. Maybe it's the wrong apartment. No, now I see Liv standing there looking surprised and happy.

I'm getting closer now and I can see the face of Ex-ADA Alexandra Cabot and the little boy looks like a male clone of Olivia.

Liv's eyes shift to me and she turns white. Oh damn, this is not good. I have a feeling our date is now ruined.

Alexandra and the boy turn to me and the blonde ex-ADA looks instantly sad.

Well, good. Because Olivia is mine.


	5. Definitely Missed Home

Disclaimer: No, they never will be mine

**Disclaimer: No, they never will be mine.**

**Author's Note: Sorry it's taken so long, my mom had bilateral knee replacement and she just got out of the hospital today. I've been going between family members and family friends and staying with them and most of them didn't have wireless so that's my excuse. I hope this is a good one. REVIEW!**

_**Alex's POV**_

Oh damn. I was really hoping this wouldn't happen. But it did, well it is. Right now we're seated around Liv's living room getting ready to have one hell of a discussion.

Olivia had, after spotting Novak, ignored her for a moment and hugged Jayden and I close to her whispering how much she missed me and loves me in my ear. Then she directed Novak and I to seat ourselves in the living room as she took Jayden to her room to watch TV.

It's been 20 minutes of complete silence except for the faint murmurings from Olivia and Jayden down the hallway. It's awkward and God knows I'd much rather be here, _alone, _with Liv and Jayden. But does anything ever go right in the lives of Alexandra Cabot and Olivia Benson?

I think not.

_**Olivia's POV**_

I can't believe I'm sitting on my bed with my little boy helping him find a good cartoon to watch. I'm unbelievably happy. The only thing that could make me happier would be if Alex was right here beside me instead of sitting in a presumably awkwardly silent living room 20 feet down the hall.

"Mommy? Can I watch Spongebob?" Jayden smiles a toothy grin up at me and I melt inside.

"Sure Baby." I flip to the channel with the little yellow sponge and kiss Jayden's forehead. "I love you Jay."

"I love you, too Mommy." The grin plastered on my son's face is comparable to absolutely nothing else in the world. He's perfect and he's mine. Mine and Alex's.

Speaking of Alex, I should probably get back in there and break the news to Casey. I'm going to feel bad but I know it's for the best for everyone involved.

I also happen to know that Lake has a huge crush on her and she swings both ways so she should bounce right back after a bit of recovery time.

_**Casey's POV**_

Sitting here with the stunningly beautiful blonde Ex-ADA I feel very saddened. Suddenly I'm struck by the fact that when Olivia looked at Alexandra Cabot there was something in her eyes I've never seen before.

Love.

Damn.

The gorgeous brunette clouding my thoughts walks into the room smiling awkwardly. I have to fight the urge to run up to her and beg her to give me a chance but I don't do it. I know now that I can't.

I stand and sigh smiling softly at Alex Cabot and walk towards Olivia. "Liv, I get it, okay? I can see it, now. A blind man could see it. You're in love with her. It's okay. Be with her and your son." I kiss her cheek, pick up my bag and take my leave.

_**Alex's POV**_

Wow.

Weird.

I give Olivia an awkward smile and walk towards her slowly. "Well, that was…unexpected."

She chuckles and nods then pulls me in for a kiss.

Lips on lips, hands on skin, hips against hips, breasts pressed together.

Yea, I definitely missed home.

**Author's Note 2: Well kids, should that be the end? Yes? No? Review and tell me! Thanks!**

**Jess**


	6. BensonCabot

Disclaimer: Only Jayden is mine

**Disclaimer: Only Jayden is mine. The rest of them are Dick's. Dirty little bastard.**

**Author's Note: Well, I have decided to continue with this lovely story of mine. Much due to my new favorite community on LiveJournal, AlexLivLovers. Hope everyone likes this update, I thought I'd try for some family time.**

_**Olivia's POV**_

Slowly, I open my eyes and am greeted with the too-bright sunlight streaming in from my window and a shock of blonde hair over my nose and mouth. I suppressed a laugh, this is amazing. I feel the weight of Alex's head on my left shoulder and, surprisingly, another weight on my right shoulder.

Jayden.

Well, I'm definitely glad we got dressed after our little welcome home romp last night. Lifting my head ever so slightly, I glance at my alarm clock and sigh. 6:15. No way am I getting up this damn early on a Saturday. Besides, if I did try to get up I would wake the two most beautiful people I know and I don't want to do that. Especially if Jayden is the kind of morning person both Alex and I are. And we're not morning people. At all.

I relax back into my pillows and smile. I've got the most beautiful family anyone could ever hope for. Closing my eyes I quickly drift back into dreamland.

_**Alex's POV**_

I sigh and stretch as I wake and groan when I stretch my arm to the other side of the bed. Empty. Cold. It was all a dream.

I open my eyes and stare up at the ceiling frowning but then I notice the navy wall across from me and the pictures of the SVU squad, me and Jayden scattered across the shelves.

It wasn't a dream!

Then I hear my son giggling and Olivia hushing him while giggling herself. I look up at the doorway and smile seeing them walk in together, Olivia holding Jayden on her hip with one arm around him and a tray of food in the other.

"Momma! You're awake!" Jayden giggles and I grin wider.

"Why, yes. Yes, I am. What do you have there Little Man?"

Jayden looks confused and he cocks his eyebrow in a very Olivia-like fashion. "It's Mommy. Duh."

Both Olivia and I burst out laughing and I shake my head at my son. "I know that Silly Boy, I meant what's on the tray?"

"Ohhh! It's breakfast! Me and Mommy made you breakfast in bed." Jayden nods and leans his head on Olivia's shoulder yawning loudly.

Olivia walks over to me as I sit up and she slides into bed beside me, laying a very sleepy Jayden between us and placing the tray on my lap. "I hope pancakes and bacon are okay. I'm out of eggs." She shrugs and leans against the headboard, eyes glued to me.

I smile softly and lean over kissing her gently. "It's fine Babe. You know I love your pancakes." She grins and waits until I lean back again then lays her head on my shoulder, careful not to jostle Jayden. She places one hand under her head on my shoulder and uses the free one to run her fingers through Jayden's messy hair.

"I love his hair. Mine used to be like that when I was his age and made my mom let me cut it like a boy." She laughs and I can't stop a chuckle and a shake of my head.

"He needs a haircut. It's getting shaggy." I cut off a piece of the pancakes and pop them into my mouth then look towards her for a reply.

"Maybe just a trim. I like it long. He looks like a little man." She glances up into my eyes and I smile nodding.

"Alright, just a trim." I lean down and kiss her, laughing against her mouth as she licks some chocolate syrup off the corner of my mouth. I totally missed this.

_**Olivia's POV**_

Two hours, breakfast and a family nap later we're helping Jayden find an outfit and getting ready to go to Central Park.

"I want my Yankees shirt Momma!" He gives Alex the classic Benson glare and folds his arms over a tiny bare chest.

"Sweetie, it's dirty. You spilled ketchup on it in the airplane. Just wear this one." She pleads knowing we both still need to get dressed but Jayden wouldn't settle for just one of us helping him getting ready.

"No! It's ugly. I don't like purple." I snicker, agreeing with his assessment and earn a glare from the blonde beside me.

"Jayden Alexander Benson-Cabot if you don't put this shirt on right now we're not going to the park." Ahhh, there's that court room voice. I figured she still had it stocked up for a special occasion.

Jayden's eyes well with tears and he clings to my leg, face buried against my hip. "Mommy, pleeeeease tell Momma to lemme wear my Yankees one!"

I give Alex a pitiful look and she groans knowing I'm already wrapped around his little finger. She reaches into a bag and pulls a very dirty Yankees shirt out for me to see and I cringe. Okay, maybe not.

Hmm….

Oh! Suddenly I remember the present I bought for Jayden when I heard Alex was returning from Witness Protection.

Perfect.

_**Alex's POV**_

Olivia holds up her index finger to signal me to wait as she picks Jayden up and cradles him against her chest before carrying him into the master bedroom.

I plop onto the couch and sigh. This is horrible. I've been with Jayden his whole life, I know how to resist those big too-brown eyes. Well, mostly. But Liv obviously doesn't yet.

Nearly five minutes later a giggling Jayden runs out of the bedroom sporting a navy blue NYPD shirt that, surprisingly, fits him perfectly.

"Look Momma! I got a NYPD shirt! Mommy said I could keep it 'cause it's a present for me! It even has my name on it! See?" He turns so I can see the block letters forming Benson-Cabot on the back and I grin.

He grabs a pair of khaki shorts and pulls his pajama pants off and begins replacing them with the shorts as Olivia returns in a shirt matching his own. I motion for her to come sit beside me and I smile as she plops down beside me.

"Where did that come from?" I ask her curiously.

"I had it made when I hear you were coming home. Here." She hands me a similar shirt and I turn it seeing Benson-Cabot written on the back and I smile. She turns a bit so I can see that the back of hers also has Benson-Cabot written on it.

"I love them Livvy. Thank you. And, ya know, if you ever wanna, I'd love to be Mrs. Benson-Cabot." I smile at her softly and she grins pulling something out of her pocket and taking my hand.

"So, Lexi, will you marry me?" I gasp and suddenly I can't breath. Okay, I know I just said that but…is it too soon?

Oh, what the hell am I thinking? We lost all these years together, I'd marry her on the spot if it was possible.

"Lex? Say something, please?" I let out a soft sob and nod making her grin and she places the ring on my left hand ring finger and another band on her own and pulls me to her.

"Guys? What's the matter? Why are you cryin' Momma?" Jayden wonders over to us and I give him a watery smile.

"Me and Mommy are getting married, Sweetheart." I answer him still grinning like an idiot.

His eyes light up and he smiles, "So that means I get to live with both of you?!"

Liv laughs and nods pulling him into our hug and then she whispers to us. "I love you both so very much."

Jayden and I answer together. "We love you too."

**Author's Note 2: So, how was it? Good? Bad? Ugly? Lemme know. I posted a picture of the rings on my profile if anyone would like to see them. The band with the diamonds in it is Liv's and the the one with the set diamond is Alex's. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	7. Goin' Shoppin'

Disclaimer: Nope

**Disclaimer: Nope. Aint mine. Everyone is Dick's except, of course, the adorable Jayden.**

**Author's Note: Sorry it's been forever since I've updated! My mom had bilateral knee replacement about a month ago and I've been having to take care of her lately. So now, as she bathes, I am updating. **

_**Alex's POV**_

I never imagined shopping for wedding dresses would be so damn draining. Serena and I have been in this same store for at least an hour and the only dress they have that I like is two sizes too big. So, we are now in the process of ordering one in my own size.

And now I stand here insanely jealous at the fact that not only Melinda but also Casey took Olivia shopping. Ugh. I can't stand that woman. God knows even though she doesn't hang all over Liv anymore she still likes her.

Fucking bitch.

"Uh….Lex? You alive there?" Serena waves her hand right in front of my face and I can't help but laugh.

"Yeah, sorry. I jus can't help but think about Novak being with Liv all day long. And what if she walks into the dressing room while Liv is trying clothes on? Skanky little hoe would do it God I hate that lit…" Serena's hand caps over my mouth and muffles the end of my sentence and I glare at her.

"What? You were ranting. And besides, you know Liv doesn't like her like that. They're just friends and always will be only friends. Calm down Alex. You're gonna give yourself a hemorrhage." She chuckles and shakes her head and I can't help but laugh.

God I hope she's right.

_**Melinda's POV**_

Anyone with two eyes…or two ears…not necessarily both, could see that Casey Novak has a major thing for Olivia Benson.

This whole shopping trip she's been hanging off Liv's every word and she keeps asking if Liv is sure she wants to go through with marrying Alex. I think if she asks one more time the detective in Liv is going to reveal itself.

"Liv, do you think you should maybe just not waste all the money and just exchange rings. I mean it's not like you can actually get married. It's just a commitment ceremony." And there goes Big Mouth again.

"Casey…I don't wanna tell you again, I love Alex, she loves me. We want to do everything we can to make this more official. So…just stop."

Yep, it's official. I've never seen anyone roll their eyes that high before. Heh. I think Liv is starting to regret inviting Casey shopping with us.

Especially since she tried to walk in the dressing room while Liv was putting on the dress she picked out.

_**Jayden's POV**_

This is so cool! Uncle Elliot and I are shopping at this really big store to find us both outfits for Momma and Mommy's wedding.

Uncle Elliot said we have to wear tuxes to the wedding and that they're really uncomfortable but girls like it when we wear them because we look "sharp."

I like girls. Especially Aunt Melinda's daughter Cassie.

Looks like Uncle El found us tuxes. Woah…I dunno if I can wear that. It looks…really itchy.

Oh well, I guess if Cassie will like it I can wear it. And Uncle El promised she would like it.

_**Olivia's POV**_

As soon as I step into my apartment the stress of the shopping day completely wears off.

Jayden and Alex are curled up on the couch together watching the Lion King and singing along – out of tune – to the songs.

It's the most beautiful sound I've ever heard.

"Mommy! Come watch the Lion King with us! Simba's gettin' ready to meet Tamone and Pumba!" I laugh and join them on the couch pulling Jayden onto my lap and Alex to my side.

An hour later Jayden is asleep and Alex and I are cuddled together on our four poster king size bed.

"So, didja pick out a dress?" I murmur into Alex's neck and she giggles as it apparently tickles.

"Yep. Elliot said he found a tux for Jayden too. Did you?"

"Yes I did. Mel found herself a dress too. I'm not sure about Casey though. I attempted to ignore her all day."

Apparently she thinks that's funny.

**Author's Note 2: I'll put up a picture of the dresses in a few days. Sorry it's so short. Reviews make my day pretty!**


	8. Almost Made The Date

Disclaimer: Not mine

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Author's Note: I know, I know. A month. Sorry. I've been all kinds of lost on what to do next. Well, let's just say I really needed to update and therefore the rating just kinda….shot up. I'm putting M though there's not much detail in there.**

_**Olivia's POV**_

Ahh. A date. God knows Alex and I haven't been on one of those in years. Literally.

Jayden went to Mike Sandavol's, where Antonio now lives, and Alex and I have the night to ourselves. I'm taking her out to her favorite restaurant and then a movie.

"Lexi? You ready yet?" I flop onto the couch and sigh. I happen to have been ready 30 minutes ago.

"No! Sorry Liv. Just a few more minutes!" I smile to myself. Only Alex Cabot could make me wait an extra half hour and not irritate me.

Fifteen minutes later and she walks out in a pair of tight dark jeans and blue three-quarter sleeved shirt. Damn she's hot.

"Hey Baby. You look nice." She grins and winks at me giving me her best 'come hither' look. Standing, I make my way to her and laugh when she shoves me back onto the couch. "You're sending mixed signals Counselor."

"Oh no. No mixed signals." In a hazy few seconds I'm suddenly discarded of my leather jacket, red shirt and jeans and currently clad in only black lace. If you've ever seen a vulture circling dead meat, then you've seen the predatory look currently plastered on Alex's beautiful face.

Deciding to even the odds a bit I strip my fiancée of her outer layer of clothing and leave her in baby blue silk.

Stumbling back into the bedroom we crash onto the bed in a tangle of limbs and lips.

_**Alex's POV**_

We've, somehow, ended up naked and clawing at each other in a matter of seconds. Olivia's mouth on my breasts send shivers down my spine and I curl my toes in anticipation of what's to come.

Down…

Down…

Oh yeah. Right there.

Her tongue flicks my clit, three fingers buried deep within me and I'm lost. Minutes later my orgasm hits me like a rocket.

"Wow." I gasp and she grins like the cat that ate the canary.

"That all you can say Cabot?" I'm staring at the ceiling but I can just _hear_ the smirk in her words.

"What can I say? You have amazing oral skills." She chuckles and crawls up my body, laying beside me and drawing my head against her chest.

"I love you." She whispers into my hair and I smile into her chest.

"Love you too Liv."

**Author's Note2: Sorry it's so short. I'm stuck but didn't wanna leave you guys hanging too much longer. By the way, I went to see Love Guru last night. HILARIOUS! Go watch. puts hands together and bows Mariska Hargitay.**


	9. A Wedding and More

Disclaimer: Nope

**Disclaimer: Nope. Not mine.**

**Author's Note: Uhm…….wedding anyone?**

_**Third Person POV**_

The wedding wasn't flashy or high class. Just their closest friends and family gathered together in a small nondescript church at the edge of Long Island.

Serena Southerlyn stood as Alex's maid of honor along with her two cousins, Danielle and Natalie as bridesmaids.

Elliot stood as best man with Fin and Munch as "groomsmen."

Don walked Olivia down the aisle, followed by Judge Harriman with Alex on his arm.

Jayden was the ring barer along with Melinda's daughter Cassie as flower girl.

Elizabeth Donnelly announced them wife and wife and they were covered in rose petals by the time they made it back down the aisle as a married couple, holding hands and stealing kisses all the way.

They made there way to the beach in a limo decorated in rainbows, Elliot and Munch's idea, and pop cans hanging off the tail pipes.

There, everyone changed into comfortable beach wear, upon Olivia and Alex's insistence.

Wearing simple khaki shorts and tank tops they danced on the sand in the middle of a huge circle, hips swaying to Savage Garden's _Truly, Madly, Deeply._

A few songs later Olivia and Alex joined Don and Judge Harriman in a "father-daughter" dance to Faith Hill's _There You'll Be._

Jayden then joined his mothers to dance to the Backstreet Boys' _The Perfect Fan,_ which he picked with Dickie Stabler's help.

Olivia, Alex and Jayden left the next day for the Bahamas. They spent two weeks sun tanning, eating exotic foods, swimming and just plain relaxing together as a family.

The day they got back, Olivia announced to Alex that she was pregnant. They had been talking about going for another round of in vitro and, thanks to Serena, Olivia knew Alex didn't want to ask her because she thought she'd say no. Therefore, she made it her goal to give Alex the best wedding present she could think of.

They celebrated their new announcement with chocolate and pizza and a trip to the movies, alone, to see Mike Meyer's new hit, The Love Guru.

Now, seven and a half months later, they're sitting in a hospital delivery room and not-so-patiently waiting on the newest Benson-Cabot to arrive.

And they don't even know if it's a boy or girl.

**Author's Note2: Well? How was it? Hope you liked. Any feedback on the sex of the new baby? I'll probably take the majority's decision. Leave your opinion in a review!**

**-Jess**


	10. Twins and Tragedy

Disclaimer: This story is my love child

**Disclaimer: This story is my love child. If I owned them, it would be happening. But no.**

**Author's Note: Well, I'm a wuss. And I couldn't think of anywhere else to go with where I was, so I skipped a little. Sue me. Oh well, I think you'll like it.**

_**Eight Years Later**_

_**Alex's POV**_

It's amazing how far 20 years can take you.

Earning the right to be call Alexandra Cabot, Assistant District Attorney for Manhattan NYPD's SVU.

Being shot and entering into the Witness Protection Program.

Giving birth to a beautiful child.

Getting out of WPP.

Getting married to the love my life.

The love of my life having my twins.

Seeing my children grow into wonderful people who are active in their community and live full, happy lives.

My oldest son, Jayden Alexander, is 15 now. He plays basketball, baseball and football. He's tall and muscular, very athletic, just like his mother.

My other son, Trystan Jackson, is 8. And blonde. Very blonde. He looks like a smaller male version of me.

His twin sister, Kiera Marie, is also blonde and blue eyed like her brother and looks exactly like me when I was her age.

Trystan is involved in Tae Kwon Do and youth league basketball and baseball.

Kiera does ballet, swimming and, on Liv's insistence, volleyball.

Olivia is still in SVU and, even though I wish she wouldn't, still works in the field.

I've been promoted, again, and I am now District Attorney. The race was close and controversial but in the end, New York will always be a blue state.

At this exact point in time I'm sitting on the living room couch watching some new movie with the kids and Jayden's girlfriend of two years, Riley. Liv is undercover as a prostitute…not my favorite thing for her to do, and I'm very stressed so Jayden decided to try and calm me down with some family time.

Half way through another action scene the telephone rings and the Caller ID shows it as Elliot's cell phone. Never a good thing when Liv's undercover. I reach to grab it but am intercepted by Jayden's larger and quicker hand.

"Benson-Cabot Residence….Hey Uncle El….She what?...Okay….Where is she?...Is she okay?...Alright. We'll be right there."

"Jay…What's wrong? Is she okay?"

"She was shot in the abdomen. That's all he knows. She's at Mercy. We need to get there. Now."

And yet another chapter of my life begins.

**Author's Note2: I know I know, it's short. But there's pics of all the kids on my FFN! Check it out!**


	11. Hell of a Ride

Disclaimer: Still not mine

**Disclaimer: Still not mine.**

**Author's Note: Since I have nothing to fill my time and I just got home from 4 days of babysitting my 5 nieces and nephews, I figured I'd write a chapter. Review please!**

_**Alex's POV**_

_**Next Day**_

_**9 AM**_

_NYPD Officer Shot and Wounded._

I couldn't get past the headline on the front of the New York Times this morning. Elliot, Fin, John, Don, Serena, Melinda, Jayden, Trystan, Kiera, Riley and I had all been filling Mercy's General's surgical waiting roomsince 3 AM.

Doctor Murphy had been out several times to update us on Olivia's condition but hadn't been able to give us the most likely outcome yet. When Elliot had pressed him on her status the last trip out the only words that had left his mouth were, "It's critical that you do not stop praying for her. She's not looking good."

So here I am, staring at the newspaper once again, trying to force myself not to think of the worst situation and maybe even read the article on my wife's shooting.

Here goes nothing.

_Detective Olivia Benson of the NYPD was shot while on an undercover mission yesterday. It is not being released who the assailant was but it is known that he was caught and is in police custody at this time._

_Detective Benson has a wife of 9 years and three children; a son, 15 and twins, 8. Benson's wife is Manhattan's District Attorney, Alexandra Cabot._

_Benson's partner Detective Elliot Stabler said a few words on his partner's behalf when he was spotted walking the hospital grounds. "My partner is a strong, caring, loving individual who would do anything to stay alive for her wife and kids. She'll make it through this….But please, please pray for her."_

_Stabler and Benson have been reportedly been diligently serving Manhattan's Special Victims Unit side by side for nearly 15 years._

_When approached, Benson's commanding officer, Captain Donald Cragen, merely told reporters, "She's a fighter."_

_Benson is reportedly one of NYPD's highest standing SVU officers and has lasted much longer than the average detective in that certain unit._

_Reporters approached Benson's wife and children but were told they had no comment at this time and did not pressure the family into making a statement. _

_Detective Benson is reportedly being treated for her wounds at Mercy General Hospital. _

_When more information is known it will be broadcasted on a local TV channel._

Yeah, that was about the most drawn out report I've ever seen. I wonder who wrote it….Nick Ganzner….sounds familiar.

The surgery room doors open and Dr. Murphy steps out, scrubs covered in more blood than I ever thought possible.

Jayden, my ever so brave son, is the first to stand. "Is she okay?"

Murphy nods and my heart immediately slows its pacing.

"She's in a medically induced coma right now and she'll need to be monitored for at least a week before we can take her off the ventilators. The bullet punctured a lung and I think we've repaired it well but it will need to be watched very closely.

It is entirely possible that she could come out of this smoothly and be home in a month's time…..but it is also entirely possible that she could never wake up. We're going to have to be guardedly optimistic and pray for her."

"Can I see her? Please, Doc?" The words choke through my mouth before I even register that I'm the one speaking.

"Of course, Ms. Cabot. Only one at a time until she's transferred though, okay? Except maybe the children. I'll see if I can get you clearance to take one at a time with you."

I nod my thanks and glance at Elliot silently telling him to watch my children as I follow Dr. Murphy down the long white halls.

He stops in front of a large wooden door and motions to it, "Don't be alarmed. She doesn't look well and there are a lot of machines attached to her. Stay on her right side and don't touch anything that doesn't look like it should be touched. You can hold her and I greatly encourage you to talk to her. We're not sure if she'll be able to hear you but I think maybe your voice would help anyway….Now, go ahead."

He steps out of my way and I slowly enter the stark white room with too-bright fluorescent lights and instantly spot my wife.

She looks pale, especially for how dark her skin normally is. And there are bags under her eyes that look as if they wouldn't go away unless she slept for a week.

Which I guess she will…

Her normally strong, fierce, loving, caring hands are limp at her side and her breathing is slow and shallow, controlled by the large tube in her mouth and the smaller tube taped to her nose.

Seeing her like this makes me want to bawl my eyes out.

So I do.

I sit beside her and hold her hand and cry for nearly an hour before I realize that there are other people waiting to see her and force myself to rise.

I kiss her forehead and whisper how much I love her and miss her before leaving the room to let Jayden in to see his mother.

_**Jayden's POV**_

Seeing my mom's usually bright blue eyes so clouded over and sad scared the hell out of me.

I'm used to both of my mothers being happy and laughing with me and my brother and sister. I'm used to them smiling and holding hands and kissing. And even though I tell them it's gross, I love it because I know they love each other.

I always wondered what would happen if my mom got hurt while working. How it would effect my other mom. My brother and sister. My mom's partner, Elliot, who I think of as my uncle. Me.

Now I know.

My mom tells me it's my turn to go see my mom and I almost refuse.

She's always been more of the masculine role between my mothers, she's a cop so it's to be expected, and I don't know if I'll be able to see her weak and not break down.

But I know that if the roles were reversed she would've started a vigil at my bedside by now so I gather all my strength and tow myself out of the chair and march down the hall to her room.

When I open the door I can't help but be alarmed.

She's connected to so many wires and machines I can barely tell where they begin and she ends.

I hate this.

I sit with her for an hour, holding her hand and talking to her. Telling her about how nervous I am about asking Riley to prom even though we've been dating two years. Telling her I love her. Telling her the twins and mom miss her. Telling her I miss her.

I place a kiss to her cheek and tell her to get better and I love her and walk out, instantly grabbing my other mother into a hug and sobbing with her.

This is going to be one hell of a ride for the Benson-Cabots.


	12. Two Weeks

Disclaimer: Nope

**Disclaimer: Nope. Not mine.**

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait. Been a stressful couple weeks….and the last few days have just plain sucked. But, I'm in a writing mood. Sooo let's do this thing.**

_**Alex's POV**_

_**Two Weeks Later**_

It's been two weeks since Olivia was shot. She had a bit of a rough patch a few days into her coma so they decided to hold her in it for another week.

Today they're going to take her off the breathing machines and I'm scared as hell.

I'm scared that she's not going to be able to breath on her own. I'm scared that, if she can't, they won't get her back on the machines fast enough. Hell, I'm even scared that they'll decide not to do it.

Jayden has been the most amazing kid this whole time. He and Riley have made sure the twins get on the school bus each morning and they pick them up at the house after school and ride the train to the hospital with them. He has missed more school than he should but his teachers have been more than understanding and have been e-mailing his homework to him.

All together, this hasn't been the most horrible situation I could imagine.

There has always been a friend or family member at Olivia's bedside. Most of the time it was me or Jayden with one of the twins.

Out of all of us, Kiera has been taking it the hardest. She has always been a Mommy's girl and she simply cannot understand that Mommy didn't mean to get hurt. She's angry at Olivia for leaving her alone which, for an eight year old, is understandable.

Truthfully, I'm angry at her too. I've been trying to get her off street duty since the twins were born. She's just so stubborn and, knowing how much she loves her work, I didn't push her too hard.

But, if…no, when…she wakes up, her ass is on desk duty until she retires.

My thinking is interrupted by Dr. Murphy knocking on the door and walking into Olivia's room.

I give him a weak smile that I'm sure looks more like a grimace but he smiles back at me and motions a few nurses in behind him.

Apparently it's time to test my wife's will power to live.

Murphy and the three nurses gather around Olivia's bed, armed and ready with medical equipment I couldn't even start to name.

I peak over a nurse's shoulder to watch as the man I've learned to know and trust with my wife's life begins working.

My heartbeat seems to slow as the long, clear tube slides out of my wife's throat and I bite my lip, waiting for a reaction…


End file.
